Harder Than Me
by readyfortigers
Summary: Emily kisses back harder to match Effy... Contains adult situations and details, so no kiddies.


**AN**: I don't usually (see: ever) write _**graphic sex**_ scenes or dialogue, so this is a huge departure. Bear with me. (No pun) :-P

I feel obligated to say: **Do not read if you are not of age or do not like the idea of girl/girl sexy times.  
**

The title comes from Tracy Bonham's "Kisses", which is on her album _The Burdens of Being Upright_.

As always please let me know if it works or fails, thanks. :-)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Emily kisses back harder to match Effy, who's abandoned all pretense of gentle intimacy by pushing Emily roughly against the bedroom door.

The situation seems rather ludicrous to Emily. Here she is, professional doormat, trapped between a hard place and Effy Stonem, the Queen Bee, who, consequently, has one hand palming Emily's tit while the other is buried in Emily's hair, holding her in place.

_Like I'm going to leave voluntarily_, Emily thinks and rolls her eyes as she allows Effy better access to her neck.

"Fuck, Ems," Effy pants, grinding against Emily's thigh, and Emily's thankful that they've both worn skirts today because Effy's slickness feels so good against Emily's skin.

"God, Ef." Emily arches into Effy and moans, "you're so fucking wet."

"Duh," Effy mumbles as she worries Emily's pulse point with her teeth. Soothing the forming bruises with her tongue, she pulls at Emily's shirt, buttons clattering to the floor. "Look at you," she nips Emily's neck before quickly spinning them around so that she's against the door, hugging Emily from behind.

Emily isn't sure if she's dizzy from the spin or Effy herself. She's leaning towards the latter as she catches Effy's gaze in the mirror. Emily watches mutely as Effy's right hand deftly creeps under the waistband of Emily's skirt and disappears into her knickers while her other hand quickly releases the front clasp of Emily's bra.

Emily moans and fights to keep her eyes from closing as she watches Effy in the mirror. Any other time she would be pissed at Effy's pleased smirk, but right now, with Effy's hand inside her, that smirk only makes Emily wetter, which only makes Effy smirk more.

_It's a delicious cycle_, Emily muses and rests her head on Effy's shoulder, desperate for an angle that will allow for a proper kiss. She makes an appreciative noise deep in her throat when Effy's soft lips press against hers and gasps as a thumb and pointer roll her nipple.

Effy chuckles at Emily's surprised face and seizes the opportunity by slipping her tongue into Emily's mouth, kissing her deeply.

"Fuck, Ef," Emily husks, grinding herself on Effy's fingers.

Effy laughs hotly, "I am," and adds a third finger while lapping at the rivulets of sweat running down Emily's neck.

Emily arches into Effy's hands. With Effy's tongue on her neck, Effy's hands inside her and on her tits, respectively, Effy's hard nipples pressed against her back, and seeing Effy's light blue eyes looking almost cobalt in in the mirror, Emily is on sensory overload.

"Oh, Jesus!"

"Effy."

"Christ!"

"Stonem."

Emily lurches with the power of her climax, and it's all Effy can do to keep them both upright.

Once her breathing has slowed, Emily turns in Effy's deceptively strong arms, lazy smile on her face.

Effy returns the smile and unexpectedly kisses Emily's nose before sucking on her own wet fingers.

Emily watches Effy, dazed and smiling, before pulling Effy's hand to her own mouth.

"That good, yeah?" Effy asks.

Emily chuckles and shakes her head. "Yeah," she agrees, pulling Effy's finger from her mouth, and kissing her hard.

"Your turn," Emily husks, gesturing for Effy to raise her arms before peeling off Effy's shirt. She smiles her approval of Effy's lack of bra.

"Finally."

Emily rolls her eyes and lowers her head to one of Effy's hard nipples, licking in broad strokes over the bud as her thumb and forefinger tease the other, while softly stroking Effy's thigh with her other hand.

Effy just leans heavily against the door, panting and working her fingers into Emily's hair, effectively trapping her breast in Emily's mouth.

Emily doesn't mind. She alternates between gently grazing the bud and surrounding skin with her teeth and rough licking. She hears Effy's harsh moan and feels a hand untangle from her hair, but she doesn't stop. She knows how sensitive Effy's breasts are, and she's having fun teasing her.

"Emily," Effy moans helplessly, banging a fist against the door while blinking the sweat out of her eyes. Emily laughs around Effy's breast and is thankful that no one else is home on such a hot summer day.

Effy feels more than hears Emily's laughter, and she's not amused. She's incredibly turned on and desperate for contact that Emily seems determined not to give, but just as Effy's hand passes Emily's on her thigh, it's swatted away.

Effy would laugh, but she needs to be touched. "Please, Emily."

Emily releases Effy's breasts from her mouth with a wet pop and offers a cheeky smile.

"Please," Effy says shakily, and in an act of mercy, Emily begins to drop to her knees.

"No."

Emily looks at Effy questioningly before she steps closer and crushes Effy's mouth with her own. She quickly lifts Effy's skirt and yanks Effy's knickers down before plunging three fingers inside her. For her part, Effy kicks the knickers off her feet and wraps her leg around Emily's waist with a sigh, pulling her body impossibly closer.

"So fucking tight." Emily grunts into Effy's neck, thrusting hard into Effy. "So. Fucking. Wet."

"For you." Effy mumbles incoherently; her head lolling to the side allowing Emily's exploring mouth a larger expanse of skin.

Emily bites Effy's pulse point as her left hand works one of Effy's sensitive nipples. The effect is instantaneous. Effy tightens around Emily's fingers, and she thrusts a little harder, thumb grazing Effy's clit. Effy bites her lip as she comes. Her blue eyes shining with an emotion Emily doesn't want to name.

And she doesn't have to because Effy leans in, chest heaving, and whispers, "Love you."

Emily smiles at Effy and brushes the damp hair out of Effy's face, but doesn't say it back. Emily's lots of things, but she's not a liar.


End file.
